1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging instruction issuing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an imaging system including the same, and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras, such as life-log cameras and life-slice cameras, which are worn by users and continuously capture a moving image or periodically capture still images to record image data of landscapes viewed by the users in everyday life have been proposed. One example of these cameras is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-320441.
By using a life-log camera, a user can have image data of the user's action log and memories. In general, however, when a user wears a life-log camera and the life-log camera captures images, images of landscapes viewed by the user can be captured, but no images of the user are captured.
Image data serving as a life log of a user is expected to include images of the user.
Besides serving as a user's action log, image data is expected to include images of the user captured in many places.